


That  Time Again

by Halenthusiast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1st person pov, Alcohol, Bondage, Edging, First work - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NON/CON, One Night Stand, Smut, Wolf! Hybrid! Jake, fox! Hybrid! Dirk, high???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halenthusiast/pseuds/Halenthusiast
Summary: What's the best thing to do when you're in heat? Go to the bar, of course!





	That  Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3. As well of my first official fan fiction.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and it's that time of the year. A heat for you regularly happens two times in a year, usually during fall and spring. As September was coming to an end, your heat was only beginning. How long your heat lasts? Not even you know, most of the time around two weeks.

What makes today different from any other heat? You had decided that you'd actually be social rather than working your meat off in privacy. And how else would you do that, other than go to the bar? So here you were, it was almost midnight when you were arriving to the building.  
You weren't one to drink, not one at all. But something was calling you when you entered that building. As the hours seemed to fly by, you found yourself in the bathroom to release whatever fluids you had tucked inside from the use of alcohol. You were drunk, yes, but you weren't to the point of where you were stumbling in every direction.  
This effects of the heat not so strong as the liquor had dulled out the feeling for the moment being. 

After using the restroom, you turned to leave the messy room. Yet- that didn't work out for your part. As you were exiting, you bumped into a rather broad man walking inside. Which led to the drink he held being spilt over your nicely clean shirt.  
How great. So peachy.  
Your instant reaction was to accuse and yell, not a very pacifistic drunk as it proved when you spoke,"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Watch where y- yerrr' goin'! Fuckin' moron."  
The guy seemed unamused by your insults though as his emerald eyes stared down at you, the height being barely a difference from your own.

 

Yet it soon occurred to him to apologize,"Gosh golly- I'm so sorry, lad." His hand went out though, grabbing at your shirt collar to pull you back into the bathroom,"Let me clean that up for you." 

You didn't understand the man's actions, or why for such a muscular wolf that he had such a feminine voice. The dragging around uncomfortable as you scratched at his arm,"What the hell, man!?" Your anger still showed true as you snapped at him. Though he didn't listen, the boy tugging you to the sink after grabbing a napkin and wetting it. The man obviously drunk of his rear end as his actions didn't make sense in the moment.

The wolf's hand coming out and wiping the napkin over the already alcoholed area of your shirt. Your hands going up to push away the wolf's,"Stop, man- I don't want your damned help."

Once again, he didn't seem to care. Though he tucked the napkin away into the near trash can, afterwards dusting his palms onto his shorts,"I was just attempting to be kind." He spoke, his ears pressing down against his head in a more as threatening manner.

You didn't pick up on the hint to back off, your feet moving forward before your thoughts could catch up. You lifted your hand up in a fist before smashing it against the wolf's chest roughly. Though it must've only been rough in your opinion. As the wolf didn't seem to give two shits of your attempt to punch.

His own hands reached out and grabbed you by your shoulders, pressing you roughly against the wall nearest the sink y'all were at,"Little buddy, you didn't want to do that." He said lowly.

That's when you began to cower out, your left ear flicking slightly before lowering your head to shoulder level. There was a difference in wolves and foxes for a reason, wolves don't back down from a fight. While foxes hold curiousity.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW will be in the next chapter!   
> Please comment how this chapter is.


End file.
